


A Whole New World

by HerOwlness



Series: Pirate Series (Logan/Veronica) [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot, POV Male Character, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerOwlness/pseuds/HerOwlness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing is SHORT, so any summary would pretty much tell the entire story.  Let's just say that it's set 6 years and 4 months after the last fic of the series and leave it at that, yes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [](http://bfragrant.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bfragrant.livejournal.com/)**bfragrant** : Write a drabble set 6 years and 4 months after Logan and His Pirate Queen.  
> Spoilers: Through S1, really, and of course, it helps if you read the first two fics in the Pirate Series :D  
> Summary: This thing is SHORT, so any summary would pretty much tell the entire story. Let's just say that it's set 6 years and 4 months after the last fic of the series and leave it at that, yes?  
> Comments: Fair warning, this is unbetaed. Actually, I'm writing this right in the "Update LJ" screen because I don't feel like opening Word right now. I've had this idea in my mind for the past week or so, so it's about time to see what I can make of it.

"How much longer?" the voice beside Logan whined.

"Not much longer," Logan responded, looking down at his watch. It had been awhile - definitely longer than he'd thought it would take. Veronica had left almost ten minutes ago now. It could possibly take her _that_ long to get ready, could it?

"Do you think she got lost?"

"No, I'm sure she got there just fine. She's been here before - she knows where she's going."

"But maybe she's been kidnapped and taken away by a band of _pirates_!" The boredom and frustration quickly fled at this thought and was replaced by a sense of urgency and excitement. "We might need to save her!"

Wisely, Logan hid his inner amusement. Veronica would _not_ be pleased if she realized that they were sitting out here thinking that she might need help. Oh, sure did need help sometimes - usually reaching things off the higher shelves in their home - but she hated to admit it. And Logan had definitely learned over the past seven-plus years of their relationship better than to ever suggest that she couldn't do anything on her own.

He had also mastered how to make her feel guilty enough about leaving him out that he'd end up getting to help out anyhow.

"But what if they try to make her walk the plank? She's getting all lopsided. What if she can't keep her balance?"

"Now where, exactly, would you find a plank in a place like this?"

"I dunno. I think I saw a little pool when we walked in."

"That was a reflecting pond, Matt. I don't think that a pirate ship would be able to fit in there."

"I could captain a pirate ship in a 'flecting pond if I wanted to."

"I'm sure you could, Matt. You definitely get enough practice in the bathtub at home."

"Mr. Echolls? We're ready for you now." A woman dressed all in pink motioned towards him from the doorway, causing Logan and Matt to rise from their seats and proceed after her.

Logan saw his wife laying back in a room just ahead and moved quickly to kiss her softly on the forehead. He was about to get comfortable in the seats just to the left of her when he noticed that Matt was no longer behind him.

He returned to the hallway to see Matt standing just a few feet away. He motioned for him to enter the room, but Matt shook his head no and refused to get any closer.

Carefully, Logan walked towards Matt and knelt down beside him. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"What if Mommy has a girl?"

"Well, then you get to have a little sister, bud. Do you have some girl names picked out?"

Matt shook his head. "I don't want a sister. I want a brother. I can't play baseball with a stupid _girl_."

Logan knew that Matt meant what he said. Or, at least, he thought he meant what he said. Logan didn't know if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl - he and Veronica had elected to be surprised, just as they had been for Matt. Yeah, there was all this technology available now, but if life was predictable all the time, where was the fun in that?

"You know what I think, Matt? I think that if Mommy's having a girl, we're going to make her into the most awesome girl _ever_." _Or, at least as equally awesome as Veronica_ , Logan mentally amended, not sure that any woman could ever be more kick-ass than his wife. But if they were lucky enough to have a daughter, she'd damn sure come close. "We're going to teach her how to play baseball and what's so awesome about playing with cars and trucks. She's not going to be one of those girly girls who spends all of her time doing her hair and playing with dolls."

Matt thought about that for a moment before he smiled and nodded. "Okay, Dad. But if she _is_ a girly-girl, can I make her walk the plank?"  
 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I had a panicky moment for a bit there when my computer lost power and died on me, but luckily, LJ's Auto-Save had my fic-in-progress all right here for me. I'm rather impressed that I got that all written in about a half-hour. Amazing.
> 
> Anyhow, let the editing comments begin. I already caught myself switching tenses once or twice, but hopefully I caught all the offending present tense verbs. Let me know if you find something that needs fixing, and I'll try to take care of it.
> 
> Thanks again to [](http://bfragrant.livejournal.com/profile)[**bfragrant**](http://bfragrant.livejournal.com/) for the prompt and [](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sarah-p.livejournal.com/)**sarah_p** for the encouragement! :D
> 
> Feedback is, as always, more than welcome.


End file.
